


how modern society influences our happiness

by livinginsideadream



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-31 07:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21108047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livinginsideadream/pseuds/livinginsideadream
Summary: literally just some thoughts i had to write down. maybe someone feels the same way as i do.





	how modern society influences our happiness

I don't get why everything I like is being made fun of. What is wrong with being passionate about something? Something you get excited about? Look forward to? It doesn't matter what it is, people will mock me for it. I like One Direction and 5SOS, so what is your problem?  
I don't force you to listen to them, I don't force you to like them, I don't force you to go to a concert of them with me. Yes, I may talk about them, but what is so wrong with that? What is wrong about the fact that I talk about something that excites me? That makes me happy? That helped me through hard times? Why am I being made fun of? 

I can passionately talk about stuff that makes me happy: bands like One Direction or 5 Seconds of Summer, or even simple things like Christmas. It's the simple things that excite me, even if it is sometimes just a kitty I see on the street, but when I am with someone, I will tell them about it, simply because it makes me happy and because I want to share a bit of that happiness. That is also why I talk about the other things that make me happy.  
So why make fun of me? Why mock me? Why do you have to rub it into my face every chance you get that I like a band that is stupid in your opinion? I just don't get how people can do this. Do you have nothing that excites you? Not even the dog you see passing on the other side of the street? Or when you see the first snow of this year? How do you live? I need things that excite me to keep me going. And I like to talk about them.  
So why do you take this happiness away from me by making fun of me? Is it that hard to let someone be happy? Even for a few seconds? It frustrates me, because by making fun of me you make me feel like I'm stupid for liking several things. I like christmas season, so what's the matter? You don't have to like it, you can be the biggest grinch history has ever seen. 

But what you don't have to do is take my happiness away from me. You do you and I do me. Simple as that.


End file.
